


爱与冷酷仙境

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	爱与冷酷仙境

Chapter 1

无意识地轻轻摩挲着无名指的印记，那天生就有的，缠绕一圈的红痕，华晨宇转头猫回了自己的位置上缩着头坐好。

带着贝雷帽和口罩以及墨镜做好全副武装是传说中合格的间谍作为，听着从鼓手哪儿套来不知真假的小道消息，华晨宇偷摸地独自来到酒吧，考察听说很厉害的贝斯手第一候选人。

“很轻浮。”回忆着独自喝酒，却不知被多少前凸后翘的成熟美女搭讪了多少次还能一直笑地甜蜜的某人，好像来者不拒的样子，主唱华晨宇得出了如此结论。

“不过只是乐队，不需要太考虑私人问题吧，技术好就行。”不知从何而来的郁闷感，就算说着开脱的话也无法解释这种违和感。

“先生，您的冰淇淋。”酒保礼貌地端来一盘五彩斑斓的奶油集合。

“啊，我并没有点冰淇淋啊。”但是看着很好吃的样子。  
“眼睛发直”是所有朋友对看见冰淇淋的华晨宇的一致共识。

“是我点的。”长了一张轻浮脸的轻浮男突然出现，对酒保小哥也能展露虚伪微笑。华晨宇低头透过下滑到鼻梁的墨镜的缝隙中微微嗤之以鼻。

“监视我这么久累了吧，吃点冰淇淋补充一下能量，嗯？小冰淇淋？”备选贝斯手在华晨宇对面坐下，好整以暇地撑着下巴，伸手把华晨宇下滑的墨镜推回原位，笑盈盈地说着讨厌的话。

即使被当场抓包，华晨宇也依旧坦然地边吃边回答，

“我要组个乐队，听说你贝斯不错，我就先来观察观察。嗯，你是叫莲狱是吗？好奇怪的名字啊”

这个味道不错，走的时候可以打包，或者要个外卖电话，嗯，可以送外卖吗？

“叫我莲就行了，你听谁说的我贝斯不错？”

“我们乐队鼓手推荐你的，我们乐队其他人都齐了，就差贝斯了，怎么样，有兴趣吗？我们一起组成校内最强！听起来超酷不是吗？不过我得先看看你的水平再决定要不要你才行，我的乐队，要求很高的。”一说到自己的计划，华晨宇那张精致小脸上的表情都生动了不少，眉飞色舞的。

“你是我会一见钟情的模样，上辈子应该也一样。”莲突然笑意变淡，语气却强硬起来。

“啊？”华晨宇显然没有跟上对方的脑电波。

“我是直的！”成功连接上，还不如没有连接上。

“那些大胸美女没有你漂亮，我会加入你们的，宝贝，期待下次相见。”投下惊天语句的波澜，莲起身挥手离开，独留华晨宇一人端着吃了一半，另一半有融化趋势的冰淇淋，在酒吧中思考人生出了什么错，总是遇见烂桃花，意思是指“男”桃花。

【这大概就算是冷酷仙境中的小冰淇淋王子华晨宇和他的直女斩贝斯手莫名其妙的初见。】

Chapter 2 

临近期末，组乐队的事也暂时放慢了进度。第二次见面便是租好练习室后正式对莲的面试，华晨宇对于对方上次的奇怪作为虽然不能说耿耿于怀，但是意外地有些不好意思和难堪的感觉让他有些无措。莲全程也没有提及他和小冰淇淋的妙缘，看华晨宇的眼神也是淡淡的，不似初见的宠溺笑意。于是整个过程华晨宇也仅仅只做到认真在听，同意加入就找借口逃了，虽然他本人平常出了名的喜欢一个人的独行侠，但这次未免有些落荒而逃的意味，有点耐人寻味。

“今天校花有点奇怪诶，就算是陌生人也从未见过他这种反应，往日都是很随意的，今天怎么感觉有种有什么我不知道的事情发生了感觉。”鼓手侧身撞了莲问道，用眼神示意说出实话，“是不是你对我们校花做了什么？”校花等于小华，加上人似娇花，小名花花故而得此花名。

“我能做什么啊，我卖身给大姐姐们赚钱想托他关系加入被拒了呗。”随意拨弄了华晨宇握过的话筒，莲不经意回答。

“行行行，你是个开跑车的鸭子行了吧，嘴里没一句实话，我也不问了，随意你们有什么，你们这些奇怪的富二代，没一个正常的，就算你们在一起我都不奇怪。”被莲的满嘴跑火车搞得无言以对。

“那做好准备吧保不准我就去追他。”由于交际太多导致在朋友圈成为某种意义上的独行侠二号潇洒离开。

啊啊，又厌又烦地过无数个日夜，人品肮脏，精气旺盛，笑得甜滋滋，但骨子里其实对各路美人兴致缺缺。

“事实上我是个恶棍”给自己下了定义。

但是莲家里养了一株铃兰，慌慌又精心的照顾，怒放就开心，枯萎就悲伤。

那次在酒吧喝酒感受到视线的关注，在忍耐达到极限后决定释放“善意”，

但是转过身，看到华晨宇的第一眼，却毫无理由地几欲落泪。

上帝啊，为什么会感觉，肋骨被抓住，心脏也无法正常跳动呢。

恍惚间看到教堂琉璃瓦透过的绚烂，唱诗班的歌谣，金色妖精驾着车，黑猫穿过花丛，蝴蝶煽动落粉，是谁亲吻戒指？是谁哭泣？为什么如此悲伤？看到他透过缝隙露出的眼睛，耳坠摇晃，是锁链的声音，是无数次梦中出现的囚犯和天使。

感觉来的实在突然，狠狠扼住莲的咽喉，绕在脖子的红线灼烧疼痛。招来酒保替那个人点了份冰淇淋，赢来一个合适的接触开始。

【这辈子心脏结痂，也许冰镇会好。】

Chapter 3

租好练习室，置办设备，人员敲定等等工作完成，短阶段的大功告成值得庆祝，华晨宇驾着跑车慢悠悠地赶向约定的庆功宴地点。

“冰淇淋，今天很美呢。”一进去某个翘着二郎腿的悠闲家伙就开口调笑。

“冰淇淋？啊，我吗？”而显然华晨宇并没有很能快速反应道，就被乐队其他人拽着坐下，挨着莲。

“莲，好好照顾校花，我们先过去玩下。”乐队其他如释重负等来迷糊主唱，毫不留恋甩包袱给新晋队友。“新保姆就由你来当了”这大概是潜台词。

“这么久不见，你都不和我好好打个招呼么？”由于距离过近，莲的细碎呼吸能钻入华晨宇耳中，叩着鼓膜，像极小电流参杂着他带来的或许上辈子的熟悉感窜进血管。

“哦，好久不见，你过得好吗？”懵懵懂懂地顺着对方的话走。

“还不错吧，除了偶尔失眠，精神衰弱，性欲下降，高潮提前…….”一本正经地再次满嘴跑火车。

“什么什么？你在说什么？哈哈哈，我不要知道这些啊！”华晨宇被对方的回答弄得尴尬又好笑，下意识想藏起来地拉开距离。

谁知下一秒就被莲抓住手腕，捏起手掌，深深地落下一吻。

一股浓浓的绝望感涌上来，灯光不太清楚，但感觉得到，

“怎么，怎么就那么巧呢？他正好亲在那个红痕上，那个，像一枚深红色的戒指的胎记地方。”

莲久久地没有抬头，华晨宇感受到有湿意落在手上，

“哭了吗？”在心里想，“那一瞬间的痛苦，你也感受到了吗？”

莲松开华晨宇的手，转身坐回原位，没再动手动脚，表情也重新冷淡。灯红酒绿中的侧脸是个迷人样，华晨宇看到他的脖子上也有着一圈红痕，但是很细很淡，手没经过大脑，擅自作主轻轻摸了上去。似乎被华晨宇的动作意外到，莲转头看着华晨宇，静静地，然后抬手覆上，一起触碰着。

“兴许上辈子我们黑帮火拼，我砍了你一根手指，你就砍了我的头。”

明明说着打趣的玩笑话，但，为什么要露出，那么悲伤的表情呢？  
为什么，我还能感同身受呢？一定是疯了，无论是世界，还是我。

“没关系宝贝，戒指会有的，我们门当户对也不会被拆散的，就算账户被冻结，我为了保全你求死，死了我也会把骨灰压成戒指给你带上的，你就一辈子给我守寡吧。”甜蜜骗子的笑容和之前难过的样子判若两人，果然是传说中的直女斩，女孩子一定会为他动心吧，这个轻浮的家伙。

意识到可能被捉弄的华晨宇转头决定喝点小酒缓解郁闷，握着酒杯的手团成一团，像小孩子逞强干着大人的事。莲倒是颇感兴趣地看着，没阻止也没劝酒。

关系的转折这不就来了。

华晨宇没喝几杯就醉了。

“新保姆”尽力在打响名声，各项服务力保做到最佳。

【今天冷酷仙境的趣闻是，小冰淇淋王子摇身一变酒心冰淇淋，醉的迷迷糊糊，奶味十足，被大家议论纷纷的万人迷直女斩诱拐回家了。据说，他最喜欢酒心巧克力，同理，冰淇淋也是。】

Chapter4 

酒后乱性是多么偶像剧的烂俗情节，但是是这个人，如今一切都恰好，渴望接触的心其实早已膨胀。

轻轻地将华晨宇放在床上，近距离地看着小脸皱成一团地表达不满，口中还呢喃着自己的名字，也不知得罪了这位祖宗哪里，从不会自我反思的某贝斯手冥思苦想借口无果后，放弃思考，倾身上床。

前戏扩张有些缓慢，但是莲不想因为一时的急迫破坏美好感受，一边轻轻啄吻锁骨给予安慰，一边耐心推动，为了让对方也感受到性爱的快感，莲低头轻轻舔舐会阴，含住对方，无法承受般唔咽哭泣，大腿收紧合拢又被强硬推开，展露所有，感受到扩张地差不多时，罪犯俯身推进，托着臀让对方坐在自己身上，莲在性事上有着不可告人的控制欲和S倾向，这样的体位能看到脸，因为不想放过任何因自己产生的表情。一开始的时候照顾华晨宇感受，动作放的轻缓，但与对方相连的事实，摩擦的快感不断刺激大脑，动作也开始越发粗暴，莲将华晨宇推到床头，一手抓着对方的手按在墙上，手臂细到一只手能圈住两只细瘦手腕，将洋娃娃的腿扛在肩上，一手按着对方小腹，感受起伏，华晨宇被顶的徐徐呼气，胸膛上下起伏，肋骨分明，骨缝中透出粉色催情剂，被莲完全笼罩在身下，哭哭啼啼地摇头，露出不堪忍受的表情，莲低下身在华晨宇耳边诱哄低语着，“叫出来”，小冰淇淋竟然恼羞成怒“我就不！”

啊，这不是清醒着吗？诱奸变合奸。

意识到这一点，莲不再顾忌，一口咬在华晨宇脖颈，一边重重的顶进去，整根捅进去抽出来，性快感持续攀升，两人的喘息交织在一起，身下撞击不断，临近高潮释放前，莲捏着华晨宇的脸狠狠威胁到，

“华晨宇，我是不是上辈子欠你了，我看到你的第一眼我都要疯了，我难过的要死，可是又开心地想哭，我对你不是一见钟情，我是地狱爬上来的恶鬼，找你讨债的，你做好准备吧，我不会放手的。”

华晨宇也不知道有没有听清对方的威胁，一直哭的上气不接下气，小奶牙也露出来，被深深地舔着，

“是铃兰味。对方的香水”。这是性事后又累又醉地昏睡过去前的唯一想法。

【冷酷仙境还有条恶龙，掳走哭泣的公主。被世人厌恶，被公主惧怕。】

华晨宇真正清醒的时候，正泡在浴缸里，被犯罪者肆意摆弄着，短暂的大脑重启后，回忆和眼前交叠，信息量爆炸。在其叛逆又随意的二十几年岁月中，并没有学习任何处理这种情况的相关知识，总之先冷静下来准没错。

“老婆，你醒了啊～”罪魁祸首仿佛在幸灾乐祸。

“谁，你叫谁老婆？”

“刚睡过你就翻脸不认人了，唔，人家好伤心啊。”好一出负心汉戏码。

沉默了一会儿，对方也似乎觉得有点抖机灵，默契地闭了嘴。

“诶，随意吧，随便你，谈就谈呗。”不想告诉对方自己昨晚隐隐的默认才促成一场性事。

“栽了的感觉不只你一个人。”但是心里话还是不要说出来，感觉会落下风。

莲似乎没想到对方的直球似乎更加具有威力，表情突然愣住，脸色好像有变红趋势，于是猛地低头继续帮华晨宇清洗，这下就安静如小媳妇了。

【深夜爆料！小冰淇淋王子疑似包养年下男友，对方身份不明，疑似潜规则上位！】

Chapter 5 

一切准备就绪，乐队演出自然提上日程。  
夜晚的音乐节，人群攒动，潮汐旋转，舞台聚焦的中心，华晨宇啊，万众瞩目，汹涌澎湃的爱涌来波涛，肆意地唱着摇滚。站在他身后，成为他想要的乐队的一份子，成为他喜欢的音乐的一部分。乐队的冰冷金属隐遁光线，柳丁，黑发，皮脂，蛇蝎美人，主唱的性吸引是宗教崇拜。只差一步就能黄土白骨，开出地狱红莲，燃烧爱意与恨。尖叫呐喊声流光溢彩，莲望着华晨宇的背影，惶惶心悸，皮质的颈链，细碎的发尾，嘶吼着自由与泛白的囚衣，拖动的镣铐，悲悯的圣歌重合交叠，恍若经年。

【我是恶龙，你是骁勇善战的太子来斩杀我，也是撒娇献媚的巫女来拯救我。】

演出结束，华晨宇招呼乐队鞠躬告别，莲站在他旁边，距离很近，手臂搭在肩上俯下身的一瞬间，莲侧身吻了华晨宇的侧脸，轻轻的触碰，在众目睽睽之下，是忍耐不住的疼痛，天崩地裂也要讲，

“我爱你”。

“你是我的秋水伊人。”

END

———————————————————————————————————————————

华晨宇和莲谈上恋爱这一惊天大料震惊众人，对于在如此短的时间成功上位热面冷心的校花男朋友的出名直女斩万人迷究竟有什么成功秘籍，引发热议，是为财还是为色，这两位都不缺啊？难不成，真是谈感情？当事人们倒是不甚在意也不屑解释，但是总是无意识秀恩爱也是让周围人捶胸顿足，好处是同时抵挡了两位的“烂”桃花，男女皆有，实属一箭三雕，稳赚不亏。

合法身份同居后，莲算是成功见识到华晨宇的随意，吃了睡睡了吃。开心了陪你玩交流交流音乐，一有灵感马上小黑屋说再见，简直大型全息猫猫养成计划，嗯，猫能拟人的那种，不过幸福又痛苦的想想，这个游戏估计能打一辈子了。


End file.
